citiesxlfandomcom-20200214-history
Modder's index - Overview
Welcome to the Cities XL Modder's Index. 'This article is gonna give you an overview of the data folder of the game, describing what each subfolder contains, and giving you a general idea where to find stuff for modding purposes. The picture to the right shows an original data folder, as it appears after uncompressed by one of the special programs (such as Cities XL PackUnpack). Many of the subfolders are practically irrelevant (as modder's interests go), some are more interesting for importing models in the game, while others - for manipulating game mechanics. Generally, the most important subfolders (the ones you're gonna find yourself entering constantly) are Design and Gfx. Note that in order to open some file types you'll need special programs: Notepad++ is a must for opening and editing all sorts of text files, such as .class; Paint.NET is great for general pics, such as DDS files (tumbnails, buttons); finally, for looking at the models (sgbin files) you'll need to install the Modding tool. Commercials Not an important folder. Here are kept the pictures related to in-game advertisement, and if I'm not mistaken it's these pics that appear on the bilboards on the roads in the game. Config Here are placed all .cfg (configuration) files. It's a relatively important folder, if you plan on changing some general settings in the game. All files are written in xml language. Some more important files here: *'layers.cfg - here are described all simulation layers of the game, and I don't mean the ones that you click on the right side of your game interface to highlight stuff - these are the actual layers that govern the interactions of the various aspects of the gameplay, for example Environment, Services, etc.They are extremely important for the game, and will be described at greater length elsewhere, *'sim.cfg' - contains many of the generall settings for citizens and firms, for example immigration/emigration conditions, satisfaction conditions, etc. *'tags.cfg' - this is a very important file, that lists all tags used by the construction menu search engine. If you intend on introducing new categories of buildings in the game, you will have to edit this file, adding the new tags. *'simtracks, sampler, routes' - these are files describing the workings of the traffic engine. For example, simtracks.cfg has all the speed limits of different roads in the game. *'placementrules.cfg' - contains the settings for placing stuff (buildings, roads, etc.). There are also graphics-related files (the rendersettings subfolder), camera-related, as well as a bunch of specific GEM files. Overall, modding any of these files should be done with great care! Design This is one of the most important folders - containing all CLASS files in the game, which are responsible for describing the functions of each object in the game (building, animation, furniture, etc.). These are the files that you need to change if you want to change the behavior of anything in the game. This is also the folder with most subfolders, many of them important in their own right. actor This subfolder contains the 'actor' files. budget buildings citizen culture debug decoration defautavatar editor emitter gem internal layout massplacementtool mission report resource saynete script tourist tutorialsave unprotectedscript Engine Fonte Gfx Interface Level Localization Planet Save Shader Sound Test Category:Modding